Toilet brushes are typically used to swirl cleaning chemicals around a toilet bowl, and then to scrub the sides of the bowl with chemicals or water, so as to assist in removing stains along the toilet bowl sides. Typically, such brushes have their brush bristles permanently affixed to the handle of the brush.
After using such a brush, a consumer will attempt to rinse off the brush by swirling it in bowl water. In some cases this rinsing process will be repeated through several rinsing flushes. While this rinses off most of the cleaning chemicals, feces, urine, and stray bits of paper typically found in the toilet, the brush still normally retains some contaminants even after extensive rinsing. As a result, the brush may develop an unpleasant smell or appearance during storage.
Regardless of whether contaminating materials are present on the stored brush, the brush will be dripping wet immediately after it is used. The consumer may therefore try to shake the brush over the toilet to try to remove most of the excess water, and then quickly move the brush over and into a storage bucket or the like. This can result in some dripping of liquid on the floor as the wet brush is moved from above the bowl to a bucket or similar storage container. In any event, this requires a consumer to obtain and find a storage place for the bucket or storage container.